


死水

by Covilha



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covilha/pseuds/Covilha
Summary: Izzy&Axl友情向，Izzy视角第二人称。从Izzy去洛杉矶写到离开GNR
Relationships: Axl Rose & Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	死水

十七岁时，你把所需要的一切装进了一辆雪佛兰羚羊里。你的鼓、贝司、吉他。然后你驶向西部，孤身一人，发誓再也不会回家，再也不会回到那个死水般的小镇上。它浅得像一面镜子，却足以将你溺死。  
  
一百多年前，你的白人祖先们来到这片土地上，你的印第安祖先们成片地倒下。美国人张开空无一物的双手，接过他们的上帝所赠予的土地，每一条掌纹都填满了油般膏腴的泥土。城镇被建立，然后被挑选，找不到水源的地区、交通不便的荒野、物产不如预期丰饶的土地，一一被抛弃。拓荒者们把自身的根须拔起，寻找下一片被许诺的土地。中西部平原上布满了被废弃的邮政编码，数字像沙尘一般。旧城镇的名字像幽灵一样被遗忘，从不被留恋。  
  
你和他们一样，是没有故乡的人。命运在你头脑里残缺不全的美国地图上钉下一颗图钉，洛杉矶。你听说那里天气不错。你想起了佛罗里达，在那里，你度过了人生最初的几年。潮湿、蚊虫烦扰的夏季，湖泊和沼泽，垂钓者被鳄鱼吞食的新闻。于是你踩下油门向西前进，仿佛回归故乡。  
  
你不需要指引，也不需要同伴。你本该有一个同伴，但Bill在县监狱里。那个红头发的小个子，好像生来就是要一头扎入各种麻烦中。但你不在乎，音乐是你唯一在乎的事，而他会唱歌。你们在车库里鼓捣出一些更应该被称作噪音的音乐，只要足够吵，足够愤怒。你们一遍一遍听Beggars Banquet，躺在坚硬的水泥地上，头枕在胳膊上。他说你们会做出同样伟大的东西。你没看他的脸，你说是的。你们生活的地方太小了，没有演奏摇滚的酒吧，没有可供演出的舞台。你们辗转于一个又一个朋友家的车库，只要他有一套乐器，只要他的父母不会把你们赶出去。有时，警察会打断你们，Bill被带去警局问话。你从不问他发生了什么，因为你不在乎，而他会唱歌。  
  
如果警察真的在追捕他，他犯了重罪，余生都将在监狱里度过。你说，你会给他买开往其他四十七个州的车票，接下来就靠他自己逃去加拿大或墨西哥，就像那些逃避越战的年轻人一样。他大笑起来。你拿出藏在旧纸盒里的钱，你一直在为去洛杉矶存钱。你用拇指拨弄了一遍这叠零碎的钞票，递给他，让他数数够不够四十七张车票钱。他接过，把钱放回旧纸盒里。这一次，他郑重地告诉你，他也会去洛杉矶。  
  
于是你在离开前，在他父母家门前停留了一阵子。也许他会冲出来，跳进你的车里。你看着那栋小小的房子，被漆成整洁的白色。他的父亲经常打他。多年后他会告诉你，他的父亲只是他的继父，他的生父死在伊利诺伊州的一条土路边。如果你有心搜寻，你会看到报道：他的生父死在了一场通奸中，被他情人的丈夫刺中胸膛，然后拖进浴室里，用棒球棍痛击了两分钟，断了气。他生父的尸体被装在车后厢里，运往东圣路易斯一处偏僻的小路边，潦草地埋葬了。尸体从未被找到。凶手多次上诉，直到他在狱中死于心脏病，仍然坚持自己无罪。他说威廉·布鲁斯·罗斯还活着，只是隐匿起了行踪。  
  
你不想再等了。那时你非常年轻，世界向你敞开了怀抱。于是你来到洛杉矶，三天内就找到一支乐队。你登上舞台，他们穿得像变装皇后。你来自小镇，你被灯光和奇异的服装惊呆了，但你继续打鼓，直到闹事的疯子和他们打了起来，你从后门离开了。你找到了新乐队，队员们把脸涂得惨白，打扮得仿佛尸体。你的鼓被偷了一个，你卖了剩下的，开始学吉他。你始终弹不好吉他。有时你觉得你学会了，你的手好像抓住了什么，张开却又空荡荡。你的头脑被药物冲垮了，你感觉不到自己的身体——在狭小、散发霉味的房间里，你好像回到了佛罗里达的旧居。你找回了你童年模糊的记忆，阳光透过百叶窗把阴影投到了地板上、床上还有你的身体上，你幻想中的被称作鳄鱼的怪物正趴在你身上。那时你非常年轻，你从未想过死亡。但那头怪物是那么沉重。  
  
你想起你给Bill寄过一张写有回信地址的明信片，但你的地址不断更换。你听说有个来自印第安纳的红发男孩在找你，你想，他总会找到你。是的，在这个充满雨水的复活节清晨，他敲响了你的家门。他横穿美国，浑身湿透，把你从噩梦中拉了出来。  
  
有时，他也会做噩梦。在他女友离开后，你搬进了他的公寓，你们被赶走，换了一个个公寓，最后Chris把你们接进了他的父母家。在那个小小的备用房间里，有时你睡在床垫上，有时你睡在床上。有时你夜里惊醒，看见他浑身颤抖，满嘴是血。你问他还好吗。蠢问题，显然不好。他告诉你，他把自己的嘴咬破了。于是你递给他纸巾，让他把血擦干净。你不再问下一个蠢问题。他背靠着床边坐着，你摸了摸他的头，你想拥抱他，于是你让他把头贴在你的大腿侧面。他说他父亲对他做了许多坏事，不是那个总是打他的继父，是他真正的父亲。你没看他的脸，你告诉他，他们都不在这儿。  
  
你相信，他总有一天会忘记这些，音乐会带走一切，正如你的人生中，除了音乐别无他物。在洛杉矶，他不再被嘲笑，他被人注视，他的声音被听见。人们说他会是最好的主唱，谁能控制他，就能控制世界。[1]  
  
但你不想控制他，因为你从不畏惧他。你可以直视他，你可以抓住他的手臂，如同停留一场飓风。你看着他接受心理治疗。他有时服用锂剂，有时倒掉。你们获得成功，获得更多的钱，于是他身边围绕着更多的人。灵媒、治疗师，他们不断地挖掘他的过去、占卜他的未来，试图解释他受过的每一次伤害。他们不断地挖掘，于是他把他的回忆和情感像零件一样摆在了桌面上，像所有自传式作家一样不愿丢弃分毫。  
  
你们不再说话。你狭小的世界里已经有一头怪物了，那条有斑纹的鳄鱼趴在你的脚边。快离开吧，你祈求它。  
  
于是你离开了他。他从未想过你会离开，但是你确实在十二年后再一次离开了他。  
  
你离开他，就像尤金·塞尔南离开月球。可怜的月球，被最后地凝望了一眼。1972年那个人类最后一次登上月球的冬季，你被朋友的兄长带去了他们的谷仓，他们喝酒、奏响摇滚乐，直到喝得直不起身。那群醉鬼对你说，去吧，小子，去打鼓。于是你敲响了那套摇摇欲坠的架子鼓，你的人生里就再无别的值得期待。  
  
很快，越战结束了，那些年轻人像被痛打过的老狗一样回了家。他们在遥远的机场被反战者围追堵截地痛骂、吐口水，坐几小时的大巴终于回到了他们平静的家乡，旧式的牧歌般小镇。那个夏天，你和母亲一起去拜访那些年轻人的家，他们的家人找各种借口举办派对，母亲带上自己烘焙的蛋糕。你看到四肢完好无缺的年轻男人坐在沙发上，喝着啤酒，但你确信他已经死了。  
  
战争结束了，孩子们回来了。你们还要反对什么？你来不及加入那些反战者，你从未体验过恐惧，不惜用子弹打穿自己脚掌也要逃避兵役。你也无法像你的父辈一样相信上帝，上帝奖励那些实干者，那些西进的拓荒者是听从上帝的指令，将福音撒播到每一寸土地。  
  
因为一切都结束了。你在自己的房间里熬过了戒断反应。你继续写歌，有时你觉得很好，有时你觉得糟糕透顶。他不会再来对你的创作批评挑剔，太像某个乐队，太像某一首歌。你曾经去过月球，他送你一把银色的月尘。那里没有空气，日升时你会被烧焦，你在窒息中头晕目眩，却一跃三十尺。  
  
最终，你的怪物变小了，它温驯地游进了那潭死水中。  
  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 来自GNR的传记Watch You Bleed：“Anyone who could control his energy, indeed, anyone who could ride his cyclone, was going to rule the Strip someday, and then the world beyond.”
> 
> 用美国史这么大的背景写一个（曾经的）wasted滚人好像有点搞笑。但是，我就要写！摇滚就是美国史的一部分，每个美国人也是美国史的一部分！（喂
> 
> 大部分事件根据传记写的，当然有很多我编造的。Izzy说他嗑嗨了会看到幻觉，鳄鱼是我编的，因为我喜欢鳄鱼（？？？）Izzy说他13岁有了第一套鼓，谷仓打鼓应该不会太早，但我为了和最后一次登月以及美国撤军越南这两个历史事件对上，所以把他的经历提早了一点。


End file.
